creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Game
On April 3, 2011, A game was posted on Equestria Daily labeled Luna Game. It seemed harmless enough, so a few people downloaded it, only to quickly realize it was not what it seemed. The beginnings of the first three games and Luna Game 5 use Super Ponybeat songs as their soundtrack. ''Luna Game'' Game Play The game starts out as you playing Luna on a simplistic platform level, you are able to jump and move around using the arrow keys. But after about twenty seconds of playing, (or, a few more seconds if you're standing still) the screen cuts out into one of two sinister images; a Pinkie Pie with Zalgofied eyes, or an inauspicious-looking Applebloom. (original) At this point, one of four ominous remixes of songs from the show begin to play, and you realize the game will neither close with the esc key nor the Alt+F4. The mouse stays stuck at the bottom right of the screen as well, and the game would an top of every other window. The only way to close the game at this point, was to open Task Manager (via Ctrl+alt+del) and end the process by navigating to the program using the arrow keys and pressing delete. Otherwise, the game would automatically close after a while on its own. Aftermath When the users looked at the location they saved the game in after it has closed, they would find a multitude of pictures (depending on what picture the player ended up with in the game) and text files labeled "The End is Neigh." The text within the files would also contain that one, simple phrase: "The End is Neigh." (Desktop screetshot) At first, most everyone had thought the program was to be some kind of sadistic form of computer virus in the guise of an indie, Friendship is Magic fan game, but after a while (and a few dozen virus scans) it was confirmed to just be a rather mean prank. The game itself would not modify or delete any files on the user's computer, only simply save screenshots and text documents. Though when the user downloaded the program to their desktop, deleting all the pictures and text documents generated would prove to be quite annoying. (Unless if the user was smart enough to keep it in its own folder) thumb|300px|right|A Gameplay video. ''Luna Game 2'' (aka Luna 2) thumb|300px|right On May 30, 2011 another game was submitted to EG. This game starts out similarly to the previous, but with slightly more enhanced graphics and an improved sprite character. As you begin playing, you are told immediately that you can hold Shift to run. After you get going, though, you start to notice cracks forming in the ground. As you go farther, the cracks get bigger and bigger until they completely cover the ground. Then suddenly, the screen cuts to a zalgofied image of Pinkamena (shown at top of page) while white noise is played for about a second, then flashes back to the game. Now, the background and the blocks are all tinted dark red and you can move only very slowly while some disturbing music plays in the background. At this point, the only thing to do is go forward until you reach a giant chasm in the ground, and fall down into it. While plummeting, the background fades to black and with Luna eventually fading after it, revealing a Game Over screen of Luna falling. The image used at this point is an edited version of Luna's Descent. More creepy music begins playing, and after a moment, the game closes. During this whole time, you are unable to close the game normally, and after the first flash you are unable to move your mouse, just like in the first Luna Game. The major differences between this game and the first are the considerably improved graphics and that Luna 2 does not create any extra files which first one was famous for. ''Luna Game 3'' The third installment was released June 11, 2011. Once again, you start out as Luna on a very simplistic platform world--most likely infinite--but this time in a forest setting. Presenting the same controls as last time, Luna is able to run to either the left or right of the screen. As she does, the screen gets darker and after a while of running the background music begins to slow down and distort . Slowly continuing until finally static again sounds, breaking off the music. The trees are now dark and bloody. Some slow disturbing music begins to play, and every once and a while if you listen closely, you can hear ponies chattering in the background. After this part you will eventually run into a giant gap in the ground. It's possible to jump over the hole, which will cause a distorted version of Fluttershy yelling "COME OUT!" ''to play. (This will only happen with the first gap) You can continue running, but there will be nothing else than more holes to jump over. The player is then forced to fall down the hole, which it plays a ''very distorted "LOVE ME!!" from Fluttershy again, flashing one of several randomly chosen Pony Zalgo images. When the screen gets back to normal, Luna is lying on the ground--similar to the ground she's been running on the whole time--her legs severed with blood everywhere. After waiting for about 5 seconds, she opens her eyes and then the screen flashes with an extreme closeup of her disfigured face and utters a blood-curdling shriek. The game closes after this. ''Luna Game 4'' A fourth game was introduced to the community on July 9, 2011. Once again, you start out as Princess Luna, standing on a nice grassy cliff with a blue sky, with some kind of cheerful music playing. Though there is only one place you're able to go: off the cliff. After you jump down, you hit the ground at a high speed, and hear a splat as the screen turns black. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appears on the screen and after a few moments, the game closes. Trying to re-open the game in anyway is pointless, but after a few seconds, the game re-opens on its own. (It probably just turned into a background task for a few moments) The words "It didn't have to turn out like this..." after a few moments, "You didn't have to die..." are presented to the player. A few seconds later, blood splatter appears on the screen while jarring itself madly around, and displays the text "BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WORLD" while a roar plays. Next, you see Princess Luna--in a new setting--shooting down from the top left corner of the screen and hitting the ground. The world is all red, almost appearing as if you're in Pony Hell . At this point, you have to quickly sprint right and avoid the obstacles in your path before the darkness closing in from the left will catches up to you. If you get caught in the darkness, it will flash several creepy images of Pinkie Pie, and then you will see the same thing when you run into the creepy Pinkie Pie on the next part. Though if you DO manage to get past all the crazy terrain, you are still forced to jump off a cliff into the red darkness below--yet only here you get sent to the next part. This part is the craziest, it starts with zalgofied text that seems to be glitching out, and when it goes away some sort of messed up 8-bit music plays in the background while bugged up looking blocks appear on the screen. The blocks will randomly change appearance, even if you don't do anything. All the way to the right is a large wall that you cannot get over, the only choice is to head for higher ground. The higher you get, the darker the screen gets, making it very hard to navigate above the blocks to get on top of where you started. When you go back all the way left on the top layer, and jump over the pillar, a creepy Pinkie appears standing closeby, but disappears very quickly. Going back to the right, the music suddenly gets faster and the blocks start to fade away. Luna is forced to run from the darkness while avoiding the terrain again. If you are able to reach the end, you run right into the same creepy Pinkie and the screen goes black. You hear a heartbeat fade in, and see the same, iconic image of Pinkamena from "Party of One". The heartbeat gets louder and the image gets lighter until it suddenly cuts to another gory version of the picture with static. The picture goes back and starts fading out again as you hear Pinkie Pie laughing in the background. The game will not let you reopen it, it simply says "Your fate is already sealed" and. (That is, unless you use a special Replay program, or delete a file the game created in the player's C:/WINDOWS/Temp) ''Luna Game 0'' The latest game (along with a demo) to date was posted on August 15, 2011. Just like the previous installments, you begin the game as Luna, but this time in princess Celestia's castle. When you talk to Celestia, she tells you that it would be nice for you to go out and make some friends. After you exit on the right, you move to a grassy area with nice music playing. All six of the mane cast can be found on the map, and each one has their own problem that you can help with. thumb|300px|right Depending on who you return the lost item back to, you can play one of six different levels, each with a different item. After you collect 49 of the items on the map, you are able to collect the 50th, which is black and white. When you touch it, the music stops to a loud thump . After that, the only thing you can do is continue on, where the ground suddenly disappears from underneath you and some creepy music starts playing as the screen fades to black. The screen flashes white, and an image of Nightmare Moon appears, after another flash, Nightmare Moon's glowing eyes open. The screen goes back to where you stopped almost immediately, but everything is tinted red. After you continue back to the previous area, another creepy song begins to play, and the ponies you talk to says that Pinkie Pie is looking for you. When you talk to Pinkie Pie, she tells you that she wants to throw you another party, but shortly after the screen turns black, and the dark item you got from before appears while you hear whispering in the background. After the screen goes back Pinkie Pie is going on about what the party, and the screen turns black again with more whispering and the text 'Kill her...' at the very bottom. The screen goes back to Pinkie Pie continuing to talk, and then turns black one last time with longer whispering and large words saying 'KILL HER NOW'. After the screen goes back, you see Pinkie Pie asking if you're feeling okay, and the screen goes black again. This time, nothing else appears, but the music stops and you hear some sound effects and cutting noises. When the screen fades back in, you see yourself standing alone with Pinkie Pie with a red sky behind you. Pinkie Pie has a slash going through her, and the words 'B... But... Why...?' are at the bottom of the screen. After a few moments, the top half of her body begins sliding off, and the game shuts off. A few seconds later, the game opens again and a loud, scream-like, noise plays with a disturbing image of Pinkamena and text that says "This Isn't Over". The game closes shortly after. If you try to open the game, it says "The past cannot be changed" and closes out. (Yet again, unless you use a special Replay program, or delete a file the game created in the player's C:/WINDOWS/Temp) ''Luna Game 5'' A fanmade addition to the series was submitted February 29, 2012. The game starts out like any Luna Game, with you in control of Luna and a bit of text telling you to hit shift to sprint. Everything starts out bright and cheerful, with cheery music (Eurobeat Brony's remix of "Call Upon the Seaponies"). After running around for a while, you run into Angel Bunny. Once you get up close to him, a Metal Gear Solid style exclamation point and sound plays, and he runs off. At this point, you move to the next room over. It is now nighttime, and the music changes to another, fairly cheerful, but slower song - Luna's Anthem. Here, you have to jump around the platforms and collect eight rabbits throughout the level. While getting these rabbits, you will come across a pit which is covered from the top so you can't fall into it. Though, once you collect the seventh rabbit, this pit will be open. You make your way over to the pit, and jump in. Once down the pit, you run into another rabbit, this time colored red instead of white—here's where things get creepy. Once you collect this eighth and final rabbit, the cheerful music halts and a passage to another room is opened, with Pinkie Pie's silhouette standing in the doorway. Upon entering, a dark-red sky and a number of other shadow ponies are seen roaming about. As you start to walk, the crying of a witch can be heard. Static will flicker as creepy music plays. This background static will "light up" the pony silhouettes to reveal their features, but this lasts only a split-second each time, and it's completely random as to when it happens (unless you use the easter egg described below to trigger it yourself), so you can't get a good look at them. In order from left to right, the shadow ponies are: Blinkie Pie (who will say, "Mommy? Where are you? I can't see."), Twilight Sparkle (who disappears after the first flash, but if you use the easter egg to trigger another flash quickly enough, you'll see that she is actually just falling off the south end of the screen), Noteworthy, Derpy Hooves (who will say, in black lettering, "Help us...please..."), and Lyra Heartstrings. You walk further and further into this creepy landscape, past numerous shadows. Pretty soon, the sound will begin to shift from creepy music to sounds which appear animal in nature. They can be best described by me as rabid eating noises. Once you reach a certain point, the camera scrolls on its own (not as you move), and you have to run to keep up with it. When at the bottom, you're given the impression something is about to happen. Should you stop or go left, causing the camera to completely pass you (doing this is pretty much suicide), you are confronted with a hyper-realistic Pinkamena screamer, and the game closes. When you go to the right, you will be in a room with an oversized Pinkie in the middle, which will fade into a Zalgoed version of the same picture. When this is finished, platforms will appear. Use them to jump up into Pinkie's mouth. The screen will turn black, and the sound of something being eaten and swallowed (presumably you/Luna) will play. Next, Luna is in a maze (which is actually Giygas' Lair from the videogame'' EarthBound, even using the same background noise), trapped by Pinkamena, who will bring up doppelgangers (they disappear again). Then, you have to go up, to a larger space. In the orb in the center (actually called "The Devil's Machine" in ''EarthBound), you see Nightmare Moon's head appear, followed by the words: "You Know What You Have To Do". Go down, until it cuts to black again. When it goes to normal, you see Luna lying on the ground in the area from the beginning, but she's dead and bloodied, like in Luna Game 3. There will be a black screen with the words: "You're Next", after that, a zalgofied Pinkie pops up (for a split second). The game closes now, but then the Disc Opener opens up by itself. ''Friday the 13th'' extra cutscene If you change your system date to Friday the 13th, you will get a special, one-time only scene, in which Pinkamena will face Nightmare Moon. You can't do anything here but watch. Nightmare Moon reveals the reason, why she killed Pinkie, saying that "a party doesn't make up for 1000 years of suffering". Pinkamena is scared and tries to talk some sense into the princess, but to no avail. Then, Nightmare Moon will break the 4th wall: "SHH! Someone is listening". It will shortly cut back to the two ponies, only to end in a screamer, a bloody Scootaloo, along with the line: "Leave This Place!" The game closes itself then. Other easter eggs *Pressing the I, K, and T keys all at the same time will trigger one of two easter eggs, depending on what part of the game you're in. If you do this before the game turns creepy, you'll trigger a Zalgo Pinkie screamer, and the game will close. If you press them in the third room (the one with the red sky), the background static will play again. After you enter the "room" with the giant transforming Pinkie, pressing these keys will do nothing. It is unknown why the creator of this game chose these specific letter keys. *Using ALT+F4 or ESC will close the game if you haven't progressed to the creepy part, which is strange considering that this is the first Luna Game in which you could close out of the game yourself. However, if you try using ALT+F4 in the third room or later, the window will still close, but only for a few seconds. After that, it opens itself back up and you can hear Pinkie Pie laughing at your failure. Using ESC after the game gets creepy will not close the game, but you will still hear laughing (though it's not the same laughing sound.) *You can also use CTRL+ALT+DEL to close the window at any point in the game, but if you do it in the creepy half of the game, a heavily distorted version of Fluttershy yelling ''"COME OUT!" ''(yes, the same one from Luna Game 3) will play, though the game won't stop you from closing it. Regardless, you still won't be able to move your mouse cursor, so you'll still have to use the arrow keys and ENTER to select and end the program in your Task Manager. Luna Game Website The Games' website, lunagame.net , was launched on July 18th, the website will provide information on current and future updates, as well as links to all the current games. Following Since its wake, the Luna Game has struck terror into the minds of its players. Even though it does not merge itself with the real world like most other Creepypastas, many regard the Luna Game and its successors as Creepypasta most likely as a result of the series never accrediting its sources plus the fact that the author of the games has--through much effort--remained anonymous. Category:Video Games Category:Computers and Internet Category:Videos Category:MLP